Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an oral pharmaceutical composition and a method of preparing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Oseltamivir, having the chemical name of (3R,4R,5S)-4-acetamido-5-amino-3(1-ethylpropoxy)-1-cyclohexene-1-carboxylate and the structural formula (I), can act on neuraminidase (NA), to inhibit the replication and spreading of the viruses.

Because oseltamivir has strong bitter taste and the commercial oseltamivir adopts capsules for the dosage form, it is difficult for children and infants to swallow the oseltamivir capsule. To cover the bitter taste of oseltamivir, various encapsulation techniques have been tried. However, based on conventional encapsulation techniques, the active ingredient cannot be completely covered, or the pill has too large particle size thus affecting the administration, or the pill has too small particle size thus leading to low load efficiency.